1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an exercise machine. More specifically, the invention provides an exercise machine that includes a mechanism for variably adjusting the resistance provided by the exercise machine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, exercise machines that are designed to be pulled or pushed by a user are known. These types of exercise machines may be utilized for any of a variety of purposes, including to strengthen the legs of the user as a result of the user pulling or pushing the exercise machine. These machines generally provide a resistance against being pushed or pulled and thus, the effort required by the user to overcome the resistance provided by the machine improves the strength of the user. An example of a known exercise machine as described above for these purposes is a sled that is pushed by a football player.
It is also generally known to provide exercise machines as described above that are able to provide variable resistance to the user. However, these known types of exercise machines generally utilize relatively complex apparatuses to provide the variable resistance and may be relatively large apparatuses. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved exercise machine that includes a mechanism for variably adjusting the resistance provided by the exercise machine.
An exercise machine is provided. In an embodiment for an exercise machine in accordance with the principles of the present invention, the exercise machine includes a frame having a first axle support and a second axle support. A roller is disposed between the first axle support and the second axle support. An axle extends through the roller and includes a portion extending external to the second axle support. A variable resistance mechanism is coupled to the external portion of the axle.